dragon_adventuresfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan Dragon Designs
This is a page where you can share your own dragon designs! Put pictures of them in the comments, along with their species, mutations (if you don't want it to be a secret), size, any differentiation from male and female, also what world/event they should be added in to, and any other things I forgot to mention. You can post these in the Sonar Studios Discord server in the #dragon-concepts channel to have the chance that they'll actually be modeled, animated, and put into the game. It's where the Paukiki originated from. And don't forget! Don't you dare steal people's art or you could get in big trouble and I'll break your knee caps. Examples ScratchyPaws's Example: Arachni (Spider) Size: A little bigger than an elder raptor (at elder stage) World/Event: Cave World Hp: 45,000 Mutations: Extra Abdomen spikes, Extra Head Spike, Between-Horn Webbing, Chin Spikes, and Knee Spikes Melee Damage: 500 Bleed damage + 20,000 poison damage over 40 seconds Elemental Damage: N/A Taxonomy: 8 legs, 0 wings Can't fly, but it can climb walls and ceilings. RavenFlight's Example: Subject Name: Felisiao Appearance: The Felisiao, A quadruped animal with the looking of a cat and a wyrm, a fierce hostile creature despite its flaws. Horns for bashing into threats or warning danger to back away, great claws for gripping and fur to stay warm. As our experiment evolved, or what others say; Grew. We noticed a second pair of ears, we now think that these creatures have four ears. They have a long, sleek tail with a pointy end, our one was luckily a fully mutated from the two we had found as children. They are more skinny, even if we fed them too much, they somehow kept themselves fit to run, unlike most felines. We could tell apart both creatures from the differences below... They have teeth, and not normal teeth, their teeth are their mouths, they act like fangs too. Once, they ran and the normal one rushed ahead, but then was outsmarted and beaten by the mutation in a race at a blasting moment, we now have them contained and are preparing to release them... Size: Unknown, I've figured out much that it has a similar but taller size of a Paukiki... Taxonomy: 4 legs, no wings (Probably due to its incredible speed, agility and PvE stats...) Hp: I guess it's around a 20,000 or higher than 10,000. World: Fantasy, we guess it's an unknown being by its odd appearance, too shaped like a cat. That's why we named it after the scientific name, Felis. Elemental Damage: (None, no wings) Mutations: '- The gem-like pattern on floofy neck.' '- Extra horns on the head.' '- A fluffier tail.' '- Whiskers.' '- Larger cheek fur.' Extra info: If collars were in the game or later in the game, the Felisiao would most likely wear one if you had the resource to do so. There's also a way to tell the difference between them, the female has three dots under her eyes, males sadly don't. (The Felisiao has no primary, secondary or territary, it has patterns of a feline instead, having auto-generated cat patterns: Stripes, spots or even splotches, any cat design.) Maddyzx's Example: Siren (Uhabu) It is a dragon that is as fast as levi but cannot fly. Their size is a bit bigger than the Owl (Howler). It has 5 mutations, Tail Feathers, Extra Legs (in the middle), Antennae, Extra Tale and Mane. It lives in the fantasy world. It has a varation of different colors. They can breathe under water. They usually live in nests or packs. Taxonomy: 4 legs 0 wings (Drake) Damage: 300 (Bleed 90, so 390) Health: 50,000 LeticiaPvp 79's Example: Xinnatu (Alien) The Xinnatu (Alien) is the very first dragon and most common on the Galaxy world (FANMADE WORLD). Its speed is as fast as an Amphyll (Axolotl) as well as its appearance looks like it too. This dragon seems to have more than 2 eyes, unlike most other dragons. The HP of a Xinnatu is 7.300, and its damage is 300. No bleed damage. Appearance It seems to have antlers and 6 legs, 4 eyes and a circle at the end of its tail. Like the Amphyll (Axolotl), it has no teeth, unless when it has the Fangs mutation. Juvenile This dragon has all the same stuff that it has on the other ages. Adult There is no visible change on it, but it reaches the size of an elder Saurium. Elder As said before, it doesn't have any new parts of the body that can be visible, only increases in size. Mutations (1) Fangs (2) Extra antlers (3) Extra leg feathers (4) Extra tail feathers (5) Wing spikes Skarphagus (Dinosaur/Allosaurus) by Troodon147 The Skarphagus is a vicious dinosaurian dragon that dominates its natural habitat as the apex predator in prehistoric forest world (Mesozoic). Skarphagus is also one of the fastest dragons in the game, as although it cannot fly, it can sprint at extreme speeds. It also possesses a devastating bite that causes most dragon species to fear its very presence. It is also likely the first dragon to have more than 3 color schemes. World: Mesozoic Rarity: 0.1% (Legendary) Appearance Skarphagus somewhat resembles an Allosaurus with jaws able to be unhinged. One should give this dragon good intimidation as this dragon is certainly your nightmare come true. Anything smaller than it will become its next meal!! Mutations # Back spikes # Horns that grow behind the head # Jaw spikes # Head scutes # Leg spikes Stats Health: 55,000 (heals 11,000 over time) Damage: 2000 melee damage {17,500 bleed damage last for 20 seconds} Speed: Faster than Venu when sprinting Tier: Tyrant (better than Apex) Hatch time: 3 hours Breed Cooldown: 1 week Size Juvenile: slightly taller than Juvenile Palus Adult: As tall as Paukiki Elder: 50% taller than Venu, 50% larger than Skelltor (As large as Mother Dragon but slightly taller) GhostBrimstone's Example(s): Felini (Cat) The Felini would be the third dragon from the Grassland world. It would have a relatively feline look, with a longer neck and thinner body, horns, and a stinger on its tail. As well, the Felini would have 3000 health, have a bite/element damage of 150, and 50 bleed over 3 seconds. Juveniles, adults, and elders have the same appearance, only the size changes. It has about a 10% obtainment rate. Heads up: (Don't put in too many examples here because it will make the page more messier and that one day we would have a long scrolling session, also it would be pointless.) Category:Community